


To Catch an Alien

by MorganEilish



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Seduction, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganEilish/pseuds/MorganEilish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not only had she renewed his love for the universe’s vast beauty, but she’d also woken up something that had been dormant for hundreds of years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Catch an Alien

The Doctor paced back and forth in the library vigorously running his hands through his tawny hair and angrily muttering to himself in Gallifreyan. “You stupid, stupid man! You can’t just – no you can’t!”

He had spent the last year with Rose trying really hard to not make things too personal with her. She was meant to be a friend, just a hand to hold and someone to tell him when he crossed a line but when he met her he’d been in a dark place and let her take his guard down because it was what he needed at the time. She’d helped him remember that there was still good in the universe and so many brilliant things left for him to see. But now in his new regeneration he had less control over his desires and hormones than he did in past ones and it worried him. Not only had she renewed his love for the universe’s vast beauty, but she’d also woken up something that had been dormant for hundreds of years.

All he could think about was the sweet and tangy scent of vanilla and lemons wafting from one of the bathrooms on the ship. He knew it was her bubble bath and kept trying to not picture her lying naked in the pale marble tub surrounded by slowly popping bubbles. He rubbed his face and ran his hands through his hair again. At this point it was sticking up all over the place – more so than it usually did. His clothing was rumpled and only really half on. He was semi hard and his body coiled like a spring.

He needed a distraction. He couldn’t think about this, about her. He was over 900 years old and she wasn’t even twenty yet. Compared to him she was a baby. And he’d be alive far longer than her. He still had a few more regenerations left and even if he did go through them quickly, timelords had far longer lifespans than humans. Eventually he would see her die and he knew he couldn’t bear to watch that. He left the library and went down to the console room and began tinkering with the TARDIS electrical controls. And that’s where he was when he heard Rose shout for him.

\---

She was going to do this. She wanted him and she knew he would never make the first move. Rose had watched him fight with himself repeatedly since he regenerated when he thought she wasn’t looking. She knew what he wanted and she knew she could give it to him. It’d just take a little bit of preparation.

She drew a hot bath and immersed herself in the fragrant bubbles, relaxing from the day’s adventures and mentally preparing herself for what she was going to do. When her fingers began to wrinkle, she climbed out, wrapping herself in a fluffy towel and padded back to her room. She massaged some vanilla scented lotion into her skin and ran a brush through her bleached blonde hair, teasing it into damp, messy waves. She began applying light makeup, just a hint of gold on her lids, a touch of mascara and a little pink lippy. She was worried that this wouldn’t work. The Doctor was a very stubborn man.

Before her bath she’d laid out her outfit on the bed. She’d dug around in the TARDIS wardrobe room for an hour trying to find the perfect thing to wear. She’d found this little ensemble hanging in a dark corner in a dark garment bag. It had crossed her mind to be jealous of the woman who’d owned it but clearly the Doctor hadn’t kept in touch with her. She slipped into it, found a pair of stilettoes and snuck out of her room. She looked for the Doctor in the library and when she didn’t find him there she went down to his room and knocked on his door. Not there either. Well there was always one way to get him to come running. She let out a slightly panicked “Doctor!”

\---

There was nothing that could get his hearts racing faster than that cry, or so he thought. He immediately dropped what he was doing and ran to find her. He found her quickly and then quickly found that there was something that could get his hearts racing faster than her panicked shout.

She was standing beside his bedroom door wearing something he hadn’t seen in centuries. The sapphire blue racnoss silk made a stunning contrast against her blonde hair and lightly tanned skin. She had on a bustier that pushed her breasts front row centre and accentuated her waspy waist. A pair of lace pants hand woven with matching blue racnoss silk skimmed over the curves of her hips and her cap sleeved floor length robe was left open in the front to give him a show. He was surprised that the train still dragged on the floor even with the sexy, yet ridiculously impractical shoes she had on. He had to admit, she wore it far better than his wife had.

He realized he should say something and opened and shut his mouth a few times before finally managing to gasp out a tortured, “Rose.”

She ran her hands over his chest, wrapping them in his undone tie and backed him into the door bucking her hips against his. She gave him several quick kisses. He thought there were two ways this could go, he could let the two of them have what they wanted or he could turn her down and leave them both frustrated and her rather hurt.

“Rose,” he tried again, “I don’t think-“

“No Doctor,” she interrupted placing a finger on his lips, “tonight there’s no thinking. Remember the universe doesn’t end because the Doctor dances and I want to see your moves.”

Her voice had grown husky and the Doctor quickly forgot about the second option. He let out a deep growl and in one motion grabbed her wrists, spun her around and pinned her against the door. He leaned down and possessed her mouth completely. Her lips were soft and yielding and he took full advantage. He had one hand holding her wrists above her head and the other holding her hip. He whispered in her ear, “Are you sure this is what you really want?

“I want you Doctor,” Rose replied. “Please let me in.”

He let go of her wrists and pulled his screwdriver out of his back pocket, unlocking the door.

\---

Just as she’d expected, the Doctor had come running when she called. She didn’t expect him to come half undressed. Oh but he looked sexier than he usually did, barefoot with his shirt rumpled and unbuttoned, tie hanging untied from his neck and hair sticking up all over. And damn that man could kiss. His hands felt possessive, thumb hooked into the indent of her hip, fingers pressing into the small of her back and she let him push her back into his room. She rested a hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes. His had darkened to almost black and he looked back at her like the wolf that’d caught his prey. She shivered in his arms.

He turned her around so he was behind her before slowly pulling her robe off her shoulders and softly kissing her neck letting the silk fall in a pool on the floor. She leaned into him, pulling his hands back to her hips and sighed. His kisses relaxed away any concerns she still had about his feelings for her. She could no longer concentrate on anything but the feel of his body against hers, his lips pushing a slow trail down her neck and shoulder, his growing erection pressed into her ass, while his hands moved slowly upwards to cup her breasts. She felt his ragged breath in her ear and the huskiness of his voice made her melt almost as much as what he told her.

“I want you Rose. I want to feel you, touch you, hold you in my arms. I want you begging me. I want to lose myself inside you; to see the look in your eyes as I make you come. You are all I’ve wanted for months now and I can’t stop myself tonight so you had better be certain that you want the same thing.”

She didn’t know what to say to that. She’d wanted him to tell her that for ages but actually hearing him say it just floored her. There was so much need and vulnerability in his voice.

“Mmm god Doctor,” She reached around the back of his neck and held him leaning her head on his shoulder. “Take me to bed.”

\---

He smiled into her neck inhaling her vanilla and lemon scent. His hands fumbled at the busk on her bustier, unhooking her as quickly as his out of practice fingers could. He tossed the garment aside letting the weight of her breasts fall into his palms before sweeping her up and laying her out on his bed. He took a minute to admire her body while he gently removed her ridiculous shoes and kissing her ankles. She sat up, eyeing him hungrily, licking her lips and breathing heavily.

“These don’t seem very practical,” he told her. “You definitely can’t wear those chasing aliens.”

“Well they caught you, didn’t they?” she shot back. “And you’re the only alien I want to chase tonight.”

He crawled up the bed, skimming his hand over her legs and hips hoping he could make this as enjoyable for her as it was for him. It had been a while. She was propped up on her elbows watching him expectantly. He softly kissed her stomach and peered up at her.

“By Rassilon you’re sexy,” he told her in Gallifreyan before cupping her face and kissing her.

She moaned softly into him as he sucked on her lower lip and danced his tongue around hers. When she broke away he kissed her jaw and down her neck to one of her hard nipples and took it in his mouth. She arched towards him, running a hand through his hair. He teased and nibbled and suckled her, lapping quickly with his tongue and then moved over to do the same to the other one. Her hips grew restless bucking against his chest and her noises were no longer soft and quiet. He could spend hours teasing and pleasing her like this just to hear her cries but he’d save that for another night.

He felt her hands slip under his shirt and begin tugging it from his shoulders so he crawled further up her body so his knees were between her thighs and he knelt, watching her stare at him. She sat up and began to take his clothing off. She was quick and rough, kissing him as she went, body thrashing against his.

“Mmm Doctor,” she said pulling his pinstripe trousers down, “No pants?”

His face turned red and his mouth opened and closed a few times. She wrapped a hand around his length and for a second he went stiff. Then he reached for her pants, dragging them down her hips slowly, fingers trailing over her ass.

When she was suitably naked he grabbed her wrists and toppled her backwards positioning himself at her entrance. She arched towards him.

\---

“What do you want sweetheart?” the Doctor asked her, cock teasing her wet cunt.

She tried grinding her hips into him but he wouldn’t budge. She wrapped her legs around his hips, tried unsuccessfully to tug her wrists free and whimpered.

“Tell me Rose. I’ll give you anything.”

“Please Doctor,” she whimpered bucking against him, “I need you inside me.”

“As you wish.”

He quickly thrust his hips until he was buried all the way inside her. She gasped. He established a rhythm moving in and out of her slowly at first and then faster. Rose felt his hands loosen on her wrists and she ran them down his back digging one into his shoulder blade and the other gripped his ass. He trailed a hand up her side cupping her breast and teasing a nipple before reaching down to her clit.

She arched into him moaning and they worked each other kissing and nipping, limbs tangled together and hips thrusting, moaning and grabbing until they both gave out final cries, trembling and shaking. He fell against her and she melted into the mattress. He rolled off her wrapping her up in his arms. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Mmm Doctor,” she purred, “you never told me you could do that.”

She felt him smile into her forehead before kissing it softly. He rubbed his hand up and down her spine slowly cradling her in his arms. They fell asleep.


End file.
